Strings of Fate A BanKazuki Fanfiction
by Nicolas Ambroise
Summary: Ginji kidnapped.A deadly brigade-Ace Snitch.Ban was forced to team up with someone he's aloof with-Kazuki Fuchoin.Soon,he learned why Hevn chose Kazuki for the job.After the retrieval,Ban finds himself pursuing Kazuki everywhere.A BanKazuki fanfic :
1. Rapid Retribution

**Characters:** Ban, Ginji, Hevn, Natsumi, Paul Wan

**Summary:** Ginji was kidnapped by the same dangerous society they dealt with during their last mission regarding a secret artifact protected by the Hokkaido Asahikawa Museum of Art.

**Disclaimer:** Get Backers is not mine. Only the plot of this fanfic is mine ^_^ All characters, places, objects appearing in this work are fictitious. Any resemblance or have the same name to real persons, places and objects are purely coincidental.

**RAPID RETRIBUTION**

Last night had been very splendid yet tiring for Ginji and Ban. They successfully finished their mission to infiltrate a very dangerous society who stolen a vital and top-secret artifact from the Hokkaido Asahikawa Museum of Art. They drank and ate as many as they could at the closest grandeur restaurant they found. They had earned a lot of money for a job well done. But instead of being luxurious to stay in a cosy place, they made their way home to Honky Tonks and there, continue the celebration with Hevn, Natsumi and Paul.

Hevn and Natsumi went home after two hours. Paul was knocked out, snoring loudly as he sleep like a madman on one of the sofas. Ginji fell asleep too. Ban was the only one who managed to go upstairs and sleep decently. He wanted to enjoy his sleep in this night of victory with a warm blanket, soft pillows and mattress.

He quickly drowned himself into the verge of the same dreams again.

_It was getting late. The skies were drawn out in a velvety orange and violet. The scenery around him brings a sense of serenity and secrecy. He was in a small garden where vines grow everywhere and colorful flowers bloomed. He was walking towards the gate. When he looked up from his fascination with the marvelous bricks and stones of the pathway, his eyes and heart melted instantly at the sight. The gate leads to a beach where the waves of the ocean echoed along with the songs of the birds flying across the painted sky. On the far side he could see the looming mountains that shelter caves below and roofed with thrilling cliffs. _

_The place was like Eden and Ban felt like he was in the beginning of time. He scanned the seashore and saw something distinguishable but still appeared somewhat vague. He run towards that thing and when he was so near he realized it was actually a person crouching and playing with the shells on the seashore._

_Before he could ask who that person was, the person stood up and when he faced Ban it was timely with the sunset that it blinded Ban. Though Ban could not see the person's face he felt he knew who it was._

_Then the person turned around and walked away. Ban lingered for a moment before instinct tells him to follow the person._

"_Wait," Ban whispered but when he wasn't heard, be began calling out as he ran after the person. _

"_Wait!"_

_He caught up easily. He wanted to grab the person's shoulder but instead his left hand met the strands of soft brown hair drifting with the wind. The fresh rosy fragrance in the air was familiar. Finally, the person before him spoke softly in a gentle teasing voice._

"_Oh my, Ban. You let yourself get caught… I told you not to fall—"_

Ban awoke abruptly and found his body quivering. He sat up, yawning and stretching and looked at the old clock hanging on the wall. 5:45 a.m. _That darn weird dream again…_

Feeling wide awake and certain he won't be able to continue his sleep he put on his polo and headed downstairs. The café was a mess with all those empty bottles of beers and food leftovers scattered everywhere. He looked around and saw Paul, who looked stupid at his unconscious state.

He went outside the café and his eyes fell straightaway to their old green car. It was then when he realized he had not yet noticed Ginji. Thinking his friend was just inside the café, Ban went back inside to check on him.

"Ginji," Ban called. "Hey wherever you are, wake up! Party's over!"

After quite a moment of searching around the café and found Ginji nowhere, Ban went to Paul and lightly wakes the latter. He didn't know why he was having a bad feeling about this. Eventually, Paul woke and shook off Ban's hand and he sat up grudgingly.

"What on the heavens—!" He said annoyingly.

"Hey, just wanna ask if you know where Ginji is? He's not here."

"Ban, I didn't know you can be stupid to ask me that. I just woke, see?" Paul grumbled in between yawns. "No idea."

"Fine. Sorry."

_Where the hell are you Ginji?_

Ban trudged outside the café to their car. Closing by, he noticed that a small paper was inserted on the windshield.

_**First, let's play a game**_

_**I shall call it an exchanged gift.**_

_**You give us back the La reliqua de la Naturaleza.**_

_**Then I'll return your dear friend.**_

_**But if ever you cheat…**_

_**No need to worry, we'll still give you something.**_

_**That would be the relic of your friend's remains.**_

_**Should you be willing to play,**_

_**Let's get in touch.**_

_**Call me by the phone inside your car.**_

_**Be grateful my friend,**_

_**Or shall I say, be careful…**_

With his mind racing and his heart thundering, Ban dialed his cell phone and called Hevn. And for the first time, he didn't know what to do first.


	2. Partners in Crime

**Maigret: **Kazuki, you're on!

**Kazuki: **Damn! Would you give me a break? I just got here!

**Maigret: **Well that's because part one wasn't a long. And you even haven't done anything yet… the nerve of you asking for a break? Oh please, come on! Don't keep me waiting, or I'll make the scenes more intense for you and Ban!

**Kazuki:** (rolling his eyes) Bitch.

**Characters:** Ban, Kazuki, Heaven, Paul Wan

**Summary:** Aside from Ginji being kidnapped, Kazuki reports that Jubei and Himiko has been missing. With the unavailability of the others, Heaven has no choice but to assemble the two persons of the Get Backers Group in aloof: Ban and Kazuki.

**PARTNERS IN CRIME  
**

The coffee Ban was drinking was already cold that he decided not to drink more of it. The door of the Honky Tonks Café opened revealing the one Ban would be meeting at this very early time of the day. She looked like she had trouble sleeping last night when in fact she slept fine. It's just that the bad news being as her wake-up call was enough to murder her look for the day.

"How is it possible? You not noticing it? Not hearing any sound of surprise attack?" Hevn asked breathlessly as she approached Ban.

Hevn sat down opposite Ban and promptly looked at him straight to the eye.

"I was knocked down too. Maybe that's why."

"How about you Paul? You were sleeping here downstairs right? Didn't hear anything?"

"Not a single sound," Paul answered while giving Hevn a cup of coffee.

"So Ban, did you talk to him already?"

"Yes," Ban spoke in a rash voice. "Minutes before you arrived. Darn it. I so wanna crush the face of this guy. He wants me to bring back the relic to somewhere in Kyushu. He's giving me 72 hours or else he'll be roasting Ginji."

"Very well, let's get down to business. We'll play his game. We'll have to steal back the relic."

"Are you out of your mind? How are we going to do that? With a pack of shrewd museum sentinels Tokiya assembled to protect it?"

"We have their trust, remember? They knew we were the good guys because we are the ones who brought it back to them," Hevn said. "Only we are certain that the consequences of this action may jeopardize our position."

"I'll rescue Ginji, without that relic."

"You will need the relic, Ban. This is no ordinary troupe we are dealing with."

"But—"

"I know. Don't worry. I've already asked help from the others."

"What?" Ban retorted in annoyance. "I'm going alone."

"Stop pretending you can handle it all by yourself when you let them sneak Ginji under your nose," snapped Hevn. Ban stood up hammering his fists on the table. He knew she was bloody hell right. If the guys who kidnapped Ginji were not easily sensed by someone like him, they must really be crime connoisseurs. Ban, recognizing defeat, sat back down.

"Do you know who they are really? Let me tell you. You were only lucky to get the relic last time because they lifted their security. They're up to something, Ban. Something fishy… And now, they are obviously planning beyond the relic. What do you plan to do? Use your evil eye? You never know if they had something to counter that."

Ban didn't answer and instead pulled out a cigarette and lighter. Hevn noticed Ban's giving way for her to explain things and so, she continued.

"Shido and Madoka are busy upbringing their child. Haruki is currently hospitalized after his own private mission. Himiko and Jubei are both missing, as reported by Kazuki."

"Good. So in short, no help is at hand."

Before Hevn could answer, the entrance door of the café opened. The three turned to see the newcomer.

"Perfect timing, Kazuki. I was just about to say that you'll be the one helping Ban."

Ban's jaw dropped. He didn't know what to say. Among all the members of the Get Backers, he never imagined himself working with this guy, and _only_ with this guy. Ever since, he had a standoffish attitude for Kazuki. Furthermore, what caught his attention now was that Kazuki's emergence looked more womanly than before. Kazuki was wearing a sophisticated maroon cloak and a pair of tall stylish boots that matched the way his hair was braided on the back.

Ban dismissing his perplexed attraction with plain dislike over the newcomer, turned rapidly to Hevn.

"And what is this supposed to mean?"

"Kazuki is the only one who is free to help at this point."

"No thanks, if it's gonna be him. Thank you. I'm sure I can handle it." Ban boasted.

In the corner of his eye, he was observing Kazuki's reaction. However Kazuki remained pokerfaced; he was accustomed to hearing Ban's mean and puffed-up disapproval when it comes to him.

"In fact, you're right Ban," Kazuki spoke coolly. "Tell me just how you would proceed by yourself if you think you're so clever? I would much love to see you try it on your own, you big headed jerk. Then I'll be laughing my ass out when I see you roasted in hell before Ginji. And by the way, you are not the only friend of Ginji Amano."

Before Ban could retort, Hevn blocked him.

"Stop it Ban!" Hevn shouted furiously. "This is not the time to show off your pride. You're blabbering and it wouldn't get us closer to solving our problem. Please cooperate. Kazuki has some additional information of this group."

Kazuki crossed his arms and stared down at Ban with a mingled expression of mockery and triumph. Ban gaped at him loathingly.

"Kazuki, please sit down and tell us what you know," Hevn patiently said.

"I will. Thank you, Hevn."

Ban, who was defeated again moved to provide space for the Strings Master. Kazuki sat down, a playful smile painted on his pretty face. His flowery fragrance immediately reached Ban's nose, mesmerizing the irate Jagan Master that quickly dispersed his anger. Thankfully, Ban was able to remain stiff and pretended he's still angry.

"The society we're dealing with is called Ace Snitch. I think that is the name of their leader as well. Because I think I've met him," The three flinched at Kazuki's opening statement. Kazuki ignored them and continued. "Ace Snitch are like the Mafia, a very treacherous criminal society that steals important objects that mark power and claims sovereignty over territories in which it maneuvers its goings-on— usually in a group of weaker people. They are elites and terrorists at the same time. The Ace Snitch is still resurfacing from Japan to the other influential countries."

"I've only met Ace Snitch in passing for a reason inadequate on the situation now. I still don't know yet why they are so keen to obtain this relic of nature. I haven't seen the object myself." Kazuki turned to Ban. "You've seen it, right?"

"Ye—"

"Tell me what it looks like or what is it? Did you get a hold of it?"

Ban was an intelligent man, and even if he could have questioned the question with: _does knowing what a wood looks like will help us get Ginji back?_ , he sensed it would only make matters worst. He sighed and puffed out a smoke. Kazuki's nose twitched and he inched away from Ban without further ado. Ban continued to watch from the corner of his eye, restraining at his best his awe by the cute movement of avoidance Kazuki just did.

"Actually it's just a piece of wood," Ban explained calmly, finally forgetting his anger. "It's just weird that it doesn't seem dead, being it was already scraped from a tree. And it has an aura that will give you an unsettling feeling."

"Exactly. The simpler it is, the more mysterious this object is," Kazuki said while covering his nose with his forefinger, casting sidelong glances of irritation at Ban's cigarette every time the latter puffs smoke. "And then there is the aura… proving there's power dwelling inside that thing. Ace Snitch should never have it for it will certainly do no good. _La reliquia de la Naturaleza."_

"But there is no other way. We must give it to them or else they'll kill Ginji." Hevn said in tremble.

"I know Hevn. We are caught in a dead end— but still we have to break through the box."

"So do you have information of their capabilities? How were they able to kidnap someone like Ginji?" Ban asked gruffly.

"Ginji was strong, Ban, but not always watchful. The Ace Snitch is not a bunch of fools. They are sneaky and lucky. They analyze and wait for the perfect timing to attack. And because Ginji happened to be so drunk last night, they were able to capture him without making a mistake. Their cunning proves their strength." Kazuki paused for a while and sipped the coffee Paul settled before him on the table.

"I have a faint idea that their skills are related to the elements of nature. A wind element manipulator probably is the one who captured Ginji."

"How do you know all of this?" Ban eyed him suspiciously.

"Because I've already worked for a high member of it last year."

"Well, that doesn't convince me."

"I don't have to prove myself here. I'm here to help," Kazuki replied quickly. "It depends on you if you will trust me or not." Hevn throw an infuriating look on Ban. Ban merely shrugged in disbelief.

"So, do you have plans how we'll be able to get the relic of nature without getting caught?"

"I'm still thinking," Kazuki answered sarcastically and fixed Ban a challenging stare. Ban welcomed the intimidation, never taking off his eyes off Kazuki's. Kazuki resigned and averted his eyes towards his cup. Meanwhile, Hevn and Paul were prying on the same thought as they watched in fascination how the other two reacted on one another. Kazuki, sensing Hevn's gaze took a quick look at her before speaking again. "I am certain we'll get pass the first measures, for they know we're the good guys. But after we make our move, we have to prepare ourselves for the tumult that will be closing in on us."

"I'll get you a private plane to Hokkaido that will direct you to Kyushu afterwards." Hevn said, happy to think Kazuki wasn't able to read her thoughts when in fact, he did.

"Fair enough, that'll be the fastest way." He replied quickly.

"Done," Hevn said hurriedly. "So Ban, what say you? We have to go now." Hevn looked at her watch. "We have 68 hours left."

"Can I have a word with you first?" Ban lifted his measured cynical gaze from Kazuki to Hevn.

"Oh, Alright."

Ban took Hevn's arm and yanked her outside.

"Hey, cut it out. Let go of me! You don't have to drag me like this!" Ban released her.

"Look, I don't trust Kazuki! His plan doesn't seem like a sound one! All of a sudden, he knows a lot! Something's fishy."

"I can't believe you doubted him instead of being wise enough to see why and how so! F.Y.I., that's because he's supposed to be with you when you're on your mission for the museum. I sent Kazuki first as infiltrator of information. You know how skilled he is in eavesdropping even with an incredible distance from his target. He was the one providing me with the whereabouts of the group and that's why you guys were able to gain access inside them." Hevn explained exasperatingly.

"Oh, really? You should have told me before," Ban said apologetically.

He inhaled deeply; _Looks like I'm actually going to go for the worst._ There's no choice left.

"Any other objections? I'll buy you time— that would be Ginji's remaining time."

Ban heaved a sigh and said, "I'll just haul out the other info I needed from Itomaki during the trip."

"Okay then, discussion's over. Let's head to the aircraft."

**Note: Itomaki**- nickname Ban uses to Kazuki in the series.

**Please Review :)**


End file.
